User blog:Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing/Debunking Homophobia and Anti-LGBT Arguments and Why Representation is so Important.
Okay, so on the Wings of Fire wiki, I made this blog post following recent homophobia there. This is basically just a copy-paste of the blog I made there, but I've added some more stuff to make it more concrete. The homophobe arguments will be in BOLD '''text, and mine will be in normal text. If I make a mistake anywhere here, especially about the definition of a term, ''please ''be sure to let me know down in the comments below! Now here are some common homophobe arguments debunked, as well as discussing why representation in the media is so important. -puts on debate fedora and cocks rainbow gun- Alrighty then, let's begin. Debunking Homophobe Arguments '''1. LGBT PEOPLE ARE UNNATURAL Actually, no, they're not. Same-sex relationships, trans and Non-Binaries, and other aspects of the LGBT+ spectrum are perfectly common in real life. Something unnatural is something that's abnormal and, when used in a certain context, "unnatural" could also refer to something that's disturbing, and LGBT is neither of those. LGBT+ people and relationships are just as beautiful as straight/cis ones <3 What's unnatural isn't that animals and people can be gay, trans, and more --- what's actually ''unnatural is being against the idea of one's identity. Racism is wrong --- many people nowadays agree that discriminating against someone for their race is not right, and many people are calling for racism everywhere to stop. Why can't it be the same for LGBT+s? '''2. LGBT PEOPLE CHOOSE TO BE THAT WAY' This is one of the stupidest claims I've ever seen homophobes post, and that's saying quite a lot. LGBT+ people are born ''the way they are, which means that ''they cannot control it and cannot change who they are. ''Quite a lot of LGBT+ people out there wish they could be cis or het or both, and may take their own lives because they just simply wish to be "normal" and are sick of being mistreated for something they can't help but be. Why would people choose to be LGBT+ in a world that still discriminates against them, and, in some places, kills/tortures their own kind? Because being LGBT+ is something you're born with, if you hate them, it's like hating someone for having, say, a certain eye/hair color, a mental disorder, etc. If you hate someone just because they have something they can't control, you're legit an awful and ignorant idiot. You don't choose to be LGBT. But you do choose to be a bigot. '''3. LGBT IS A RECENT TREND ' Not at all. LGBT+ people have existed throughout history as well, though they were probably hunted down and killed in certain areas of the world. The reason why they're probably not mentioned a lot is because back in those days, the world was less accepting of different kinds of people. Over time, the world has slowly gotten more accepting, which is why more people have had the courage to come out to their friends and family. Many mythologies and cultures have LGBT+ matters in their stories. Apollo, Greek god of the sun, poetry, music, healing, and more had a male mortal love named Hyacinthus. Zeus, king of the Olympian gods and controller of lightning and storms, fell in love with Ganymede, his cupbearer and god of homosexuality. Loki, the Norse god of trickery, could shapeshift into a woman and have a baby with a man, which is how the eight-legged horse Sleipnir came to be. LGBT+ has existed for a long time, trust me. 4. GOD/THE BIBLE SAID THAT LGBT IS WRONG I'm going to try and be as less religious as I can. I was raised Catholic and right now, I don't really believe or not believe in God. However, the Bible never said anything against LGBT+; it only said that man shall marry woman. And remember, the Bible is full of mistranslations (for example, when it says "man shall not lay with man", it is actually "man shall not lay with child"; it is talking about... you-know-what). Besides, God didn't write the Bible --- humans ''did, and it is very likely that they twisted some holy words into what they wanted at times. As for God, I am extremely sure that if he does exist, he would be extremely disappointed in all homophobes, and, in turn, all hate in the world. God wants you to "love thy neighbor as yourself" or, in simple words, ''love. ''He wants you to love, not hate. It was once stated that hating someone included as murder, which happens to be a sin and against the Ten Commandments. One of the Seven Deadly Sins is Wrath. So if you hate LGBT+ peeps, you're going against both your Bible AND your God. And besides, if God hated LGBT+s, why would he make them in the first place? Diversity, my friend. If God is real and created LGBT+ people, he'd want us to learn that diversity is beautiful. I'm not trying to be religious here --- I'd say I'm agnostic leaning slightly on atheist, so if you're not Christian, please don't automatically assume I'm forgetting about other religions and things like that. Besides, religion isn't a worthy thing to hide behind --- religion was meant to be a set of beliefs, not cults of hatred in the world. Not everyone is religious, so if you use religion as a shield to defend your argument, don't be surprised if nobody takes you seriously. '''5. LGBT+ PEOPLE ARE EVIL AND HATE GOD' Wow, really? There are religious LGBT+ people and allies out there who believe and worship God with all their hearts, and LGBT+ people aren't evil at all. Your identity shouldn't dictate your beliefs. There's always a few rotten fruits in a group of people, but the LGBT+ community is meant to be supportive for each other and they are normal people just like you, who have their own dreams and stories and hearts and souls. In fact, same-sex relationships often adopt abandoned/orphaned children in, you guessed it, orphanages, and give them the same care that a heterosexual relationship would, helping to reduce overpopulation in the process. Yeah, super evil, eh? We're downright masterminds, watch out. 6. BUT BOYS KISSING BOYS AND GIRLS KISSING GIRLS IS GROSS Grow up and deal with it. It's the twenty-first century. Society is slowly becoming more accepting, and if you don't, you're setting us all behind on a possible great future. I bet you don't have a problem with same-sex kisses, so you should probably mature just a little. 7. IT'S JUST A PHASE Stupid, stupid. They are literally born ''that way, it sure as heck is not a phase. Just saying that someone's identity or heck even their interests are just a "phase" is just annoying and rude. For LGBT+ people, they are literally born with it, so it is NOT a phase. You haters didn't have a "straight" phase, did you? That's what I thought. '''8. LGBT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR KIDS' It's really not at all. Most kids are more accepting than adult homophobes, and, in turn, pint-sized homophobes as well. If girls liking girls, boys liking boys, and different gender identities are inappropriate, then let's just go ahead and make all ''love and gender inappropriate. That's what you want, right? '''9. IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HATE THEM, I WAS RAISED THAT WAY' It is, actually. There are numerous LGBT+ people and allies that were raised to shun and hate homosexuality and LGBT+ matters but grew up to accept themselves and others. You can do research, hear stories from LGBT+ people, try to empathize with them. So you can't say that. Besides, the way you were "raised" is never an excuse to be mean. If you were raised to believe that killing was okay and ended up killing someone, would it make it right, even though you were raised that way? No. It's in fact your fault because of your ignorance, refusal to do research on your own, and intolerance. 10. LGBT DISCRIMINATION ISN'T REAL ANYMORE I cannot explain how wrong you are in that sentence. LGBT people are be fired, killed, targeted, tortured, attacked, bullied, and experience so much crap just because of something they can't help but be. The suicide rate of LGBT teens and LGBT people in general is higher than those of cishets, because homophobes make LGBT peoples' lives miserable by making them feel bad about themselves. 11. LGBT PEOPLE JUST WANT ATTENTION They've gotten enough terrible attention as it is. They want acceptance. 12. CHANGING GENDERS IS WEIRD It's not. LGBT people that switch genders, especially trans individuals, can feel insecure and uncomfortable in their own bodies and prefer to identify as a different gender instead. When they switch/transition, they feel much better and more comfortable with their current state. They're happy that way, so why try making them feel bad about themselves? 13. WE HAVE THE FREEDOM OF SPEECH, SO WE'RE ALLOWED TO SPEAK OUR MINDS You're not wrong at that, but here, on this wiki, homophobia/transphobia isn't allowed, and it's against the Terms of Use of FANDOM (which you agreed to follow when deciding to contribute), so you're basically asking to be banned by being homophobic. You have a right to your own opinions, but don't express them if they're offensive (homophobic). It's common knowledge, but then again, homophobes don't really have any of that, do they? 14. LIKING MULTIPLE GENDERS IS WEIRD ...How, really? I think you should just grow up and deal with the fact some people are different from you. 15. BUT SEX AND ROMANCE ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN THE WORLD I'm aroace and tired of hearing this. I'm not unhappy just because I don't want a relationship or to heck someone. And that doesn't make me broken, either, it's just who I am. Sex and romance are too normalized in society, to be honest, and people need to learn that love isn't everyone's priority. The Importance of Representation I've seen lots of people getting ticked off over the rising LGBT+ representation in the media, and they demand to know ''why? ''Why do we keep seeing so many "different" characters everywhere we go? Why is it so important? Why do we even need it? This is why: *LGBT+ people often feel out-of-place and broken before they realize what they are, and may push away their identities in turn, therefore rejecting themselves. LGBT+ representation can help them be supportive of themselves and others and also help them have someone to relate to and be comforted by, in a way. *It teaches kids that LGBT+ peeps are just like cishet peeps, and being LGBT+ isn't something to be discriminated against. *They do a load great deal; LGBT+ characters and media representation can inspire closeted LGBTs to come out to loved ones and/or parents. *LGBT+ people are more willing to express themselves if they have representation that "feels" the same way as them. *LGBT+ people, especially those that haven't discovered their identities, can feel broken and might think that there is no support for them and that no one has the same feelings they do. *LGBT+ people can get depression and try to claim their own lives when life gets difficult and homophobia intensifies; through support in the media, we can try and avoid that. Support If you're cishet and an ally, that's awesome! If you're trans, cool! If you're Non-Binary or genderqueer in some way, nice! If you're attracted to the same gender or have an LGBT+ sexuality, that's great! If you're Questioning, we'll help you! What's not cool is being a bigot. Wasn't cool before, never will. Case closed. To any sad peeps reading this, don't lose hope. Life is worth living. The world is a terrible place and will always be full of negative people, and their words can really hurt, but ''please ''don't let them break you down. You need to stay strong to prove yourself to be better than them. If you take your own life, you ''will ''be missed, believe it or not. Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Don't take your life --- it won't be worth it in the end. Life gets worse before it gets better --- as bad as it gets, push through. You'll find your happiness one day. And for Questioning friendos, same goes to you. Don't feel bad because you can't find an identity for you. You ''will ''find it one day, and then everything will be much clearer to you. Try researching sexualities/gender identities that you feel could fit you, or reach out to me or someone on this wiki if you need help. We're a community, a ''family, ''and we'll be here for you. Every single one of you is beautiful and appreciated. And homophobes, you could make yourselves better people by becoming more accepting. You could PM one of us and we could have a calm discussion. All I ask is that you let us be free, be brave, be ourselves. Don't be afraid to express yourself, as long as it's not offensive, of course. I hope you all have a good day/night/evening/noon/morning/whatever, and live your life so that Chuck Norris would be both proud and utterly terrified of you. ---Blxckphxenix I'll be sure to edit this if I ever want to add anything. Feel free to argue with me in the comments, idgaf. Category:Blog posts